This invention relates to powered vehicles, including a brake and an emergency brake actuation assembly for use in connection therewith. The invention is disclosed herein in connection with a zero-turn mower device including two hydrostatic transmissions powered by a prime mover. It will be understood that other embodiments could be used in connection with the inventions disclosed herein.